The Suit
by Loner72
Summary: Kuroko with a kitten outfit equals lots of bloody noses KurokoXGoMxSeirin (Rating may go up)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Kuroko with a kitten outfit equals lots of bloody noses.

* * *

><p>It was just another normal afternoon in Seiren high school, but there is a pink head girl in the gym room with a bluehead boy. The events that are about to happen makes this so-called-ordinary day into a living nightmare, but only for one person though.<p>

"Please put it on," Momoi asks Kuroko with puppy dog eyes, Kuroko looks at the outfit and then back at Momoi he thinks's for a second. Momoi stares at Kuroko and Kuroko stares back at Momoi they have a stare before Kuroko makes a decision.

"I want you to buy all the vanilla milkshakes I want anytime and any day," A small smile appears on Momoi face and she gives Kuroko the kitten outfit, "I will put this on and after one look I will take this off,"

"Ok Tetsu-kun, make sure you put on everything, " Kuroko nodded and goes off to the changing room.

A few moments later Kuroko came out with the suit on his body that had; black stripes and with the fur being blue, his face had whiskers on both of his cheeks; a small cat-like nose and little small pink paws and to top things off he had the kitten hood on that the ears poking out.

Momoi passed out from a bloody nose.

"Maybe I should take you to the infirmary," Kuroko takes Momoi to the infirmary and as he takes her people were staring at him some fainted from Kuroko cuteness and some started because they thought Kuroko wearing a kitten suit and carrying Momoi is out of the ordinary.

Kuroko did not like this, but he had no choice, his friend had passed out right in front of him he knew it would be wrong if he left her all by herself without any help.

After taking her to the infirmary and making sure she is ok Kuroko left and tried to take off the outfit but then his class started and he could not be late, he had no chance but to go in class with the kitten suit on. When he enter the classroom he didn't expect this.

"Kuroko, you will be seating next to Kagami for a project we will be doing," Kuroko glanced at his teacher and left to his seat. He sat down and he could see Kagami is still asleep the assignment is about to start and Kagami needs to wake up.

"Kagami-kun, wake up I need your help it's an emergency," When Kagami didn't move Kuroko poke him with a pencil on his cheek. The reaction he got is a hit on the head.

"Why the hell did you do that for I-whoa y-your c-cute," Kagami blush at how Kuroko looked he wanted to squeeze him to death putting hugs and kisses around him. "Why think when I could do it right now." Kagami wraps his arms around Kuroko and kisses him everywhere he could on his body.

"Kagami, what do you think you're doing? That is sexual harassment now stop that," Kagami could not move his eyes away from Kuroko, a small blush begins to appear on his pale face, noticing this Kagami had hugged him tighter.

"You're really cute," Kagami moves Kuroko suit a little and he is able to see his neck and he starts to kiss down his jawbone to his neck, he nibbled on his neck which caused Kuroko to moan, Kagami smirked.

Kagami really want's to hear that moan again so he tries to find a sweet spot and when he did Kuroko made that sweet moan he loves so much, Kagami shot his eyes open and he look at the bluehead teen. Kuroko took this chance to tell him to stop.

"Kagami-kun if you keep going then you'll leave hickeys on me," Kagami gazes into Kuroko blue eyes, he couldn't hold it anymore he had to leave the classroom because a growing problem in his 'pants'.

Kuroko is left in the classroom with red marks mostly around his body, Kuroko could listen to his heart beating fast, for some reason, deep inside he wanted Kagami to stay, but then again if he would have continued the teacher would have killed them.

So Kuroko is left in the classroom and still had that same blank face, but with a tint of pink on his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Kuroko with a kitten outfit equals lots of bloody noses.

* * *

><p>Ever since that incident Kuroko has been very careful with the people he bumps into. He really wanted to change out of this kitten outfit, but he had classes to get to and he could not miss them. Kuroko is about to go to his next class but then he bump into a familiar person, it's Kise his own former teammate. Kuroko had a bad feeling because he knew that the moment Kise sees him he will die.<p>

"Kurokocchi that kind of hurt hahaha sorry if I wasn't pa-eh? You look adorable Kurokocchi! Come here," Kise took a nice look at Kuroko and thought for a minute then he put up a sly smile, "Come on Kurokocchi I have a great place where we can at and enjoy yourself," Kise to him to a spear room that pretty much no one goes into.

Kise sits Kuroko on his lap and starts to undo the kitten outfit. "Kurokocchi you won't be mad if I try to make you feel good, right? You're so cute I just have to do it," Kise removes the hood that Kuroko had on and start to kiss his hair and then he went down towards his neck.

"Kise-kun c-could y-you please stop if I do not get to to class then I won't be able to play basketball,"

"When I'm done with you Kurokocchi you won't be able to do anything, I'll try to be gentle," Kuroko moaned and grab onto Kise back. Kise took half of the kitten off Kuroko shoulder and use this to his advantage to slip his hand inside and he begin to wander around Kuroko body.

Kuroko flinched a little when Kise starts to lick his chest while removing his boxers, Kuroko would make constant moans, this made Kise arouse even more. Kuroko remembers he needs to get to class. With all the strength, Kuroko put up the best adorable face that he could show.

"Kise-kun could you please stop I really need to get to class." Kise look at Kuroko, he saw that Kuroko was blushing and he could see his artwork, Kuroko had small noticeable red marks on his body. Kise is almost to the point of fainting because of Kuroko, his body really wanted to do so many thing's to Kuroko.

Kuroko could sense this and decide that he'll use another cute face but this time cuter than the last one. He place tow paws up near his face and he pucker his lips- he moves closer to Kise. "Would you please let me go Ki-se-kun," Kise couldn't hold in anymore he passed out with blood flowing out of his nose, Kuroko took this chance to escape and go to class a few minutes later Kise woke back up to see Kuroko gone.

"No fair I wanted to see how Kurokocchi would act if we had sex," Kise remembers that he had to do a task for his Senpai, "Oh no, that's the whole reason why I came here I had to give Kagamicchi a message oh no I'm going to be late." Kise begins to panic and he ran out of the classroom to go find Kagami.

* * *

><p>"I need to get this suit off before someone decides to harass me again," Kuroko sighed he really wants's to take this kitten suit off, but luck was not on his side today.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note: This is taking place during the afternoon<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Kuroko with a kitten outfit equals lots of bloody noses.

* * *

><p>Kuroko doesn't like this feeling inside of his body, he knows that one way or another someone is going to get him. Kuroko just hopes that it doesn't happen right now since he is very vulnerable right now.<p>

Kuroko has been trying to avoid any human contact and he was able to do that but then he bumped into the wrong person. The person who he fear the most; the one who he respects most, is now standing right in front him.

"Tetsuya explain to me why do you look like this?" Akashi tries to figure out why would Kuroko put on something so ridiculous instead of his uniform. He moves closer to Kuroko, "Take it off right now I don't like it, actually I hate it now take off now Tetsuya," Kuroko is more than happy to take it off. but it's only one problem and this 'problem' is very serious. He doesn't have any clothes with him so he can't take it off, he knows Akashi won't be happy with this.

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun but I can not do that." Akashi didn't like that answer Kuroko is opposing him and he does not like it when people try to oppose him. Akashi then asks Kuroko one time to take that kitten suit and when Kuroko gave him the same answer hr push him towards the wall. "What are doing?"

"You know better than anyone else that I hate when people oppose me." Akashi uses scissors and cuts Kuroko outfit open and it reveals Kuroko pale skin. Akashi actually became fascinate with his body, but he didn't show it, "You know what I might want to punish you no I want to punish you, but I wonder what type of punishment should receive."

Kuroko did not like this having Akashi hovering over him like this makes his heart beat. And then when he said 'punishment' Kuroko heart beat faster he tried to hide his blush by covering his hair over his face. Akashi finds this amusing with how Kuroko looks, but he still want's to punish him. An idea struck him and he decide to play around with Kuroko.

"Do not move or flinch if you do I'll just cut you a little." Akashi moves closer and attack Kuroko neck, he uses his hand to go inside Kuroko kitten suit and pinch Kuroko nipple. Kuroko wanted to move around so badly but if he moves then the Akashi would hurt him even more. Akashi move up towards Kuroko lips, he had second thoughts about kissing him, but seeing how Kuroko right now makes him aroused.

"Not here come on we'll go somewhere better, tell me do this school have a private room?" Kuroko shook his head and tried to move, but Akashi push him back, "No I ask you do this school has a private room and you should speak to me, do not use a body langue."

"Yes it is a private room bu-.."

"That's all I need to know now show me where is this private room at?" Kuroko took his hand and showed him the private room. Kuroko heart is beating fast, he felt really nervous about this his stomach went in knots when they enter the room.

"Akashi-kun could you tell me why are you here?" Kuroko wants to pass as much time as he can so he could at least come up with a plan. Akashi wasn't going to waste time by talking, he push Kuroko against the wall and start to pleat kisses down his neck, "A-Akashi-kun please stop this I-I don't like this." Akashi frown he really wants Kuroko to shut his mouth so he presses his lips against his.

Akashi explores Kuroko mouth licking every spot of his mouth, not leaving a spot untouched, he broke the kiss, "Next time when I call for a meeting I want you to come not excuses and if you do miss the next meeting then we'll have another 'private talk' goodbye Tetsuya."

* * *

><p><strong>Extending end<strong>

"I'm going to die with this outfit on well at least I have practice so it won't be that bad." Kuroko gave himself some encouragement so he won't feel down anymore he left the room and walk to practice.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Kuroko with a kitten outfit equals lots of bloody noses.

* * *

><p>The day was far from coming to an end, in fact, Kuroko's day has only just begun. Who would have thought Midorima, the tsundere, have Kuroko in his arms carrying him around everywhere he goes.<p>

Kuroko himself did not know how he stumble upon Midorima. Let's just say it all started about ten minutes ago.

-Ten Minutes ago-

"Shin-chan~ I came to tell you that practice will.." The black-haired male stop in his tracks, "Shin-chan, is that a stuffed animal?" Midorima glared at the male who called him 'Shin-chan,' and turned his attention back to the stuffed animal.

"Takao, do not call me Shin-chan and yes this is a stuffed kitten, which is my lucky item for today," Takao took a seat next to Midorima and smiled, "No," Midorima already knew what was going to happen and he does not want to see or hear it.

"But I wasn't going to do anything," Takao said with an innocent voice and Midorima gave him a glare, "Ok, ok, how about we eat lunch together?" Takao went over to his desk and grabbed his bento, "Besides eating with a kitten is not better than eating with a friend right?"

"Shut up," Midorima said coldly, "And do not get anything on m-TAKAO!" Takao _accidentally _spilled his lunch on the green-haired male lucky item, "Do you have any idea to what you just did, you fool!"

"Oopsie's, I did not mean to do that~ Here I'll help you Shin-chan," He only made it worst, "Oh, my bad Shin-chan," Midorima glared at Takao, and he knew what was coming next.

"Takao, that was a custom made lucky item, it took three weeks for people to make that,"

"Three weeks? But how did you know a kitten would be your lucky item?

"I knew in advance," A vain pooped on Midorima, "Takao come here," The black-headed male figure out his fate and he was not willing to face it, so he decides to make a run for it. Midorima fixed his glasses and _walked _after Takao.

-Five Minutes later-

Midorima finally caught up with Takao and gave him what he deserve, but now Midorima roam around aimlessly, considering how his day might worsen at any moment, but then fate gives him another chance to have a good day.

-Current time-

"Midorima-kun, please put me down," Kuroko struggles to rid free from Midorima tight grip.

"No, if I release you then I will receive bad luck all day and I cannot have that," Midorima grips him tighter, "Stop squirming, you're g-what?" Midorima lost his steadiness and fell on top of Kuroko, which somehow their lips mash together.

Midorima did not know what to do, his body ache to do more to Kuroko's body, but people are around them. Midorima decides to carry on to his desires and besides he might benefit off of this.

Midorima removed his lips from Kuroko and sat him up, "Midorima-kun, p-mm," He was cut off by Midorima pressing their lips together, firmly, but tenderly.

Kuroko felt Midorima hand come up to cup the left side of his face, as well as his tongue licking his lips. Kuroko declined and his former teammate shoved his tongue inside the other male and Midorima took his time mapping out every millimeter of his mouth with his tongue. Kuroko let out groans of delight. Kuroko could not allow this to happen again.

_'I am sorry Midorima-kun, please forgive me',_ Kuroko bite Midorima tongue and back away from the green-haired male. They both stared at each other for a moment and then Kuroko left.


End file.
